


Dragon Gem - Rise of Orange Diamond

by ValjarIII



Series: Of Dragons and angels - A Jasper AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Other, Past Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Reconciliation, Shared vessel, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValjarIII/pseuds/ValjarIII
Summary: For Jasper, life has always meant war and victory. As a high ranking warrior gem of Yellow Diamond, she never really questioned her way or fate, until an earth mission, a certain blue gem and an unwise decision change everything and force Jasper to face her underworld and her demons.(Loosely based on the divine comedy with its journey from darkness to light.)





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi everyone. This me, Valjar, the author. It´s my debut here and I may change and or add things on my works at any time. This first work included. If you find a typo or any other error or find, that I used the wrong tags/warnings, please tell me!! Since it´s my first steps, I´ll probably mess one or the other thing up, so I would be very grateful, if someone just dropped down their thoughts.. 
> 
> Thanks!!  
> I hope, you have a nice stay!

** ANTE MALACHITE **

 

** Prelude **

 

Semper Fi

 

_Earth, 5000 Years before Malachite_  

Smoke. 

Fire. 

Earshattering noise of constant screaming and armies clashing into each other.

The ground soaked with the blood of humankind and littered with the shards of countless gems. 

Amidst this chaos are the fearsome, the leaders of the charge for homeworld and the rebellion. 

They fight year after year for a certain backwater planet and no one would ever give up fighting.

Even if it´s wasted ressources.

Fusion against Fusion.

Singular against singular. 

Man against gem. 

Gem against man.

No one would admit defeat or failure. 

Amongst the homeworlders is a multitude of different warrior gems, created in masses in the Kindergartens for the sole purpose of fighting and dying for the Diamond Authority, a diarchy of two menacing diamonds with a dark secret....

 

Jasper, facet 1 f86---cut2dc, is leading the charge of the Jaspers. She is homeworld´s most trusted warrior, a fierce soldier and commander. Always ready to face whatever comes, without the twitch of an eyebrow. Truly, she and her kind are a sight to behold; fearless, ruthless and mercyless...

Wherever they come, they bring death and suffering in the name of homeworld. Every thrust and blow of the heavy weapons a hit. Their battlecry is the most feared of that of all Quartzkind. The most ferocious and menacing warrior of them all is Jasper, facet 1 f86---cut2dc. She is the crown creation of her Kindergarten. A gem with a huge, massive muscular frame and orange skin with red stripes like fire all over it. Her quartztypical white hair, that frames the face and runs down her back like a white wildfire. In the middle of her face, where  normally a nose would be, thrones a kiteshaped gem in the colours of fire.  Ranging within red, yellow and deep orange, but the most intimadating thing about her appearance is not her frame, or her hair or her demeanor . 

It´s her eyes. In a piercing yellow with pupils slitshaped like that of a dragon.  Sharply contoured, they betray the terrible power within their owner.  The combination of her gem weapon a crash helmet and her skills in both, armed and hand to hand, make her a nightmare on the battlefield  . Her most dangerous weapon, though, is her strength and endurance. Both born from an unbreakable, unbridled willpower and loyalty to the superior. It takes groups of gems or fusions to corner that particular Jasper and thanks to her charisma as their leader, the rest of the Quartz warriors would come immediatly to Jasper´s aid....

Heavily the rain pours down on the earth´s battlefield on this last and most horrible day of gem war. On the showdown between Rose Quartz, her terrible renegade pearl and the Jaspers. The fight is long and fierce between them and Jasper and her warriors are driven back to their homeworld...

_** BUT... ** _

With the withdrawal of the invading army, homeworld´s horrible surprise blows, a deadly overkill weapon meant to destroy the rebels and the earthly kindergarten...

A horrible blow...

Shaking earth...

Again fire and smoke..

Death and sorrow...

Every gem, except a handful of gems, protected by the powerful shield of Rose Quartz, is shattered and lost and with them a majority of earths humans and countless other creatures...

 

* * *

  


** First interlude **

  

A Crystalline nightmare 

_Earth, aprroximately 12 years after Malachite_   

AAAAHHHHA!!!.....

Steven gasps, waking from a horrible nightmare, covered in sweat, panting. The night is stormy and rather cold. So Steven clutches his blanket tighter to his a bit overweighted, chubby form. He notices that his spiralbound notepad and the pencil have fallen to the floor.

"I must have been falling asleep while writing... again..." he mutters to himself. The Rose Quartz hybrid is so fascinated by Jasper´s story, that he had to write it down somehow. It has touched and impressed him so much. Now calmed down from his bad dream Steven falls asleep again, before Pearl could enter his room, so she watches him sleeping for a little while, before returning to her own, watery room...

Jasper meanwhile is wide awake. Thoughtfully gazing at the now clear sky and the moonlit ocean on the horizon. Her thoughts trail everywhere and nowhere, until she hears screaming. It belongs to Steven, who is still coping with the revelations about his mother and the gem war.  

The gem sighs a breath she does not need, but is very calming to her, especially in a stressful or unnerving situation and since Malachite...

 

* * *


	2. Chapter 1 - Collusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is about to make a decision with grave consequences!!  
> Be careful, who you trust your soul light with!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are heating up. Let´s see where things are headed
> 
> Spoiler warning, if you haven´t seen "The return" and "Jailbreak". Go watch those episodes first for a better understanding/canon time line placing.

** Chapter one - Collusion **

_ Homeworld, 1 Week before Malachite _

 

 

"Jasper!"

It´s Yellow Diamond.

The great control screen has sprung to life and now shows the face of the menacing superior. A bit annoyed and in super size. The gem general startles; even though, she is regarded as a veteran with high regards and a certain respect, she still is intimidated by her superior and certain memories...Since things did not go according to plan in the great war....

"Yes, my Diamond!" Jasper salutes, her arms forming an open Rhombus over her chest, ready for orders.

"You will escort Peridot facet 2f 5l --- cut 5xg and Lapis Lazuli facet 23hw --- cut 8dk as an imformant to earth! There you check on the cluster and take care of the remainant rebels! Is that clear?!" Yellow Diamond orders with her always annoyed voice.

"You will leave tomorrow, before the light returns and I DARE you EVER fail again. You are trying my patience!"

"You are trying MY sanity!" Jasper thinks to herself before answering.

"Yes, my Diamond! It´s not going to waste this time!" Jasper answers with stiff vigor. She liked her job as a warrior right from the start of her being and still likes it.

The screen goes black again and Jasper sits down, looking around in her quarters. Since gems don´t need to sleep, there is no bed in the large, almost empty room. Only a bunch of futuristic chairs and a couple screens. Through the large window two of the four moons shine their pale white light into the room and onto Jasper´s skin. The light gives the skin a pale sheen. Jasper  is tensed about that mission bound to begin the next day. Whenever Jasper sees the earth on a starmap or hears its name, it stirs unpleasant memories. Memories about her defeat in the great war more than 5000 years ago. The general still could not understand, what the fuss about the earth was and is about anyway. It is nothing but a random, abandoned backwater planet. Full of rather weak organic life of only mediocre intelligence from a gem´s point of view. The kindergarten is archaic and abandoned too. Most  certainly destroyed by the accursed rebels. Jasper growls at the thought of the rebels, but looks forward to beating Rose Quartz into the ground. Finally getting her revenge, deciding that as a secret side mission. The mere thought of a Lapis Lazuli being her informant alone sends her shivers. They're such annoying brats, but an order is an order. Jasper hisses at the door and prepares for the mission by going through some files and doing some exercise at a random wall, which vibrates under each punch and kick, but no one dares to tell her to knock it off...

_ Homeworld, 6 days before Malachite _

 

Jasper and Peridot have already finished their routine and last checks on the huge, hand-shaped green spaceship, as the door opens and Yellow Diamond herself enters .

"Jasper, come!", she orders with blank voice and Jasper follows her into a seperate wing of the ship.  Yellow Diamond lowers herself towards the confused Jasper, laying her right hand on Jaspers cheek . It feels... weird, as if the energy was doubled... The warrior gem assumes it is the strength of her superior.

"Fire for fire, fire in fire, fire through fire, fire to fire" Yellow Diamond incants , before she leaves and shuts the door .

"What in the stars was THAT?!" Jasper mutters, rubbing her temples in utter confusion ...

After a short briefing and a lot of orders by Jasper later the ship sets course for a certain, accursed backwater planet- 

EARTH.

Upon arriving, Jasper, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli are already expected by the crystal gems . Because of that blue BRAT sending a warning to earth. Jasper has to keep herself from hissing at Lapis or attacking her. The blue gem is already straining her nerves...

Slowly , the hand- spaceship opens, hovering a few feet over the ocean, rippling its surface. The crystal gems are already waiting in anticipation.  Their anticipation  is joined by fear, when the fingers of the giant hand unclench the giant fist and slam onto the beach, sending sand flying high into the air .  The hand reveals a green orb, which bends the index finger  fully into the sand, as it opens and reveals the three homeworld gems .

"That´s them, alright? They´re the ones who keep breaking my machines!" Peridot snarks, her voice  deeply annoyed.  Jasper has heard about the repeated destruction of Peridot´s flask robonoids, the warps, but she never  really cared . The only thing, that counts is the revenge on Rose Quartz, who was nowhere to  be seen . The warrior gem sizes up her opponents, while looking for Rose Quartz.

"THIS is IT?!" she asks,  deeply dissapointed, her rough, deep and powerful voice booming.

"JASPER! They keep interfering with my work!" Peridot yells, trying to underline the importance of the main mission.

The escort half growls half huffs; letting her annoyance  clearly show. "Looks like another waste of my time!", she growls  dimissively .

"Hey, get over here!" Jasper orders, yanking Lapis Lazuli from behind her back. 

"This is their base?" 

"Yes", Lapis answeres, sighing  timidly .

 

"YOU NEED TO LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!!" The angry fusion commands .

"YEAH! STEP OFF!!!" The purple runt of an Amethyst shouts, agreeing on the fusion.

"This is NOT a gem controlled planet!", Pearl is way calmer. She tries to persuade the homeworld trio into leaving, but they don´t even consider to do so.

They jump off the ship, "Neither of you saw Rose Quartz?" Jasper asks; "Oh, what a shame! I hoped to meet her!  I was looking forward to beating her into the GROUND!!, the warrior reveals HER motives, growling . "But that´s all that´s left of her army?", she resumes.  "some lost, defective Pearl, a puny, overcooked runt and THIS shameless display?!", looking at each chrystal gem with disgust . At last her gaze falls on Steven. "What´s that?" 

"It calls itself "THE STEVEN"", Peridot explains with disgust, looking down on the tensed Christal Gems . "He´s  just a human! He isn´t a threat at all! He´s NOT one of them!" Lapis Lazuli  hastily interjects. "I KNOW, what a human is!!" Jasper answers  annoyedly ; "you don´t need me for this.  Just blast them with the ship!", the warrior gem commands and turns away towards the ship, already mentally finished with the mission . "Urgh! Fine."  Peridot draws a small, green screen from her limd- enhancers, drawing a circle on said screen and places her detachable finger in the circle´s center, which lifts the ship several dozen feet above the ground with its index finger pointing on the chrystal gems . A large, white ball of energy forms at the fingertip, doing its destructive job, BUT...

The ray deflects on a huge, pink shield with a stilized rose on its center. Jasper hears the noise of the ray hitting the shield and turns around, just to see said huge, pink shield, wielded by that little human boy... The warrior recognizes the shield and its symbol almost immediately, gasping in surprise. "That shield! THAT symbol!" she utters in disbelief, then turning to Steven "YOU! YOU have the power of ROSE QUARTZ!" Jasper  is pumped , ready for fighting. "Now, you believe, I needed an escort?!" Peridot snaps in a "didn´t - I tell - you"- tone. "Firebrush, widespread!!" The general commands. Peridot obeys, sending a white ray, that blows up a broad trace of the beach.

"ROSE! Why do you look like that?" Jasper turns on Steven; "Why are you so weak?" "DON`T hurt him!", Lapis yells out. "THAT. GEM. IS. ANNOYING!" Jasper thinks to herself, now turning her attention on both, Steven AND Lapis Lazuli. "You KNEW about THIS?" she asks the blue gem in slight disbelief, that such a brat of gem could DARE..." It wasn´t relevant to the mission!" Lapis answeres, intimidated by Jasper. "Forget about the mission!" Jasper reveals her true motivation of her journey to earth. "WHAT?!" Peridot  is shocked by her escort´s audacity and open turn against Yellow Diamonds orders. "Yellow Diamond needs to see this...THING!"  with these words Jasper turns towards Steven, who  is frightened and disturbed by Jaspers huge, cloaked appearance and harsh demeanor .  Suddenly the fusion appears behind Steven. The warrior gem senses fight. "Good". With a grin, Jasper summons her gem weapon, a crash helmet in the colours of her gemstone. She stops the launching fusion in midair, pushing her about 20 feet back. As the fusion launches again, the Quartz warrior draws a gem destabilizer.  A small, futuristic, wand-like-looking device with a vicious, small ball of yellow energy in it . She stabs it into the fusion with a powerful and fluid motion. The fusion dissolves, engulfed in aggressive, yellow light. In the end only two gemstones, a Ruby and a Sapphire, remain.

"I was there, you know", Jasper turns back her attention to the trembling Steven, "at the first war for this garbage planet ! I fought against your armies, I respected your tactics, but this".., she grabs him at his shirt and yanks him into the air, face to face"... is sick!" " I don´t get what you´re planning, Rose, but look, your base  is taken , your armies  are ruined ". "You. have. failed!" The warrior says with triumphant delight, headbutting Steven after removing her helmet, knocking him out....

"Peridot. Put Saphhire and Ruby in two different wings of the ship and KEEP THEM FROM FUSING. Put Lapis into some cell...  just OUT of my sight!"  Jasper throws the unconcious Steven in another random cell and begins to prepare the flight back to homeworld, when Peridot catches on her  frantically "we can´t leave yet ! The whole plan of coming here was to check on the cluster!" "STOP SINGING!!!!"  Jasper yells, slamming her fist into the wall of Sapphires cell,  really stopping the small blue gems singsong . The hit is vibrating through the entire ship. Peridot backs down, intimidated by Jaspers sheer force, but braces herself. "Rose Quartz takes priority. Get back to the bridge and set the course for homeworld!" commands Jasper. Peridot obeys, but not without moaning. "Go to earth,they said. It´s gonna be easy, they said..." she mutters  annoyedly , sensing trouble.

Suddenly there is the buzzing of a fusing process and Jaspers hurries, to see what is happening. When she arrives, she  is startled by the sight of Garnet back together. " Oh great.." she groaned, " you´re both out AND you´re fused again. WHY? Fusion is  just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger! Quit embarassing yourself!I see what you  really are!"  But the fusion Garnet is not  really impressed by that and laughs Jasper straight in the face, challenging Jasper for a fight . And why the heck is Garnet SINGING during battle?  Both gems circle each other, before Jasper draws a gem destabilizer, irritated by Garnets display .  The warrior tries to hit Garnet with the destabilizer  repeatedly , but fails every time, which annoys her more and more .  Despite that, Jasper enjoys fighting, the way it pumps energy through her and sharpens her already sharp senses .  To the outsider, the fight almost looks like a weird kind of dance, but when Garnet manages to snap the destabilizer and summons her Gauntlets, while ALWAYS eluding the homeworld Quartz, Jasper gets pissed .  Her attacks grow more focused than they already were and more agressive, even hitting Garnet from time to time, but it is her, who has to recieve the majority of the hits in this fight . Garnet fights on, not  really caring about getting hit.  Finally the Quartz manages to launch a Spin dive on Garnet, breaking her through the floor of the room into the engine room below, breaking Garnets visor and dealing heavy damage on the fusion, but Garnet always deals the greater damage on Jasper, finally snatching her in the midst of a Spin Dash launched right into the fusion and throws Jasper into the engine . 

Pain. Horrible electric waves surge through Jaspers form and gem, but it does not force her to retreat.  The energy supply, she  was thrown in, explodes and destroys the ship so much, it begins to plummet back towards the earth . There it crash lands on the temple mount, exploding shortly after that in a green flame.

Darkness. Debris everywhere, trying to crush Jasper down, but she claws herself out of it, heavily groaning from the strain, which is only the prelude of what is about to come...  Weakened by the explosion, Jasper slumps on her knees for a couple moments, regaining her composure . "Don´t think, you´ve won!" Her voice is still hoarse. "You´ve only beaten me, because you´re a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with...."  Jasper  is interrupted by the noise of moving debris and upon seeing Lapis trying to flee with her water wings, the warrior sees her chance for a rematch . Even though it means, she has to change her mind about fusing. She  swiftly grabs the flying Lapis Lazuli out of the air. "Come here, you brat!", the gem demands "Oh don´t  fly off so soon!" "LAPIS!" Steven yells out in fear for Lapis. 

"Lapis, listen! Fuse with me! How long did they keep you trapped on this miserable hunk of rock?" Jasper drops Lapis, before resuming, " These gems- They´re traitors to their homeworld! They´ve kept you prisoner! They used you! This is your chance to take revenge! Come on!  Just say yesssss! " "Lapis, don´t do it!"  Steven pleads, but Lapis´ eyes narrow in determination and the blue gem reaches out a hand towards Jasper, who grabs it with an unsettling grin . Their gems begin to glow, as Jasper twirls and dips Lapis. "NOOOOOOOO!" Steven yells in despair. Finally both merge into an animous blob,  smoothly phasing into Malachite. Jaspers and Lapis minds begin to intercourse and intermingle and already now, the Quartz has an unsettling, nagging feeling, that something is about to go HORRIBLY wrong, but ignores it...

Malachite is gigantic.  Like a light green mount she towers everyone present and erects herself on four of her six arms, she has instead of legs . Giving her the feel of some creepy, weird centaur-like entity.  Her unsettling grin is very much like that of Jasper during the fusion ritual and four large, piercing green eyes are rolling into place .  The terrifying fusions laughter is a booming overlay of the two voices from Lapis and Jasper, as she reaches out one huge arm towards the sea,  hydrokinetically forming a large hand of the seawater, still laughing  maniacly .  The laughter  is interrupted , as  suddenly the water hand forms a shackle with a thick chain around the waterbending arm and  quickly after that around the other upper arm . "WHAT?" Malachite shouts out in shock more than surprise.  The thickest chain drapes itself across the creatures torso, which tries to pull herself free from the chains . It´s the  utterly horrified Jasper, who is pulling, while the Chrystal gems stand and watch the fight. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yells Malachite in utter shock, again Jasper initiating Malachites actions. 

Finally, Lapis Lazuli gets control of the fusion.

 

" I´M DONE, BEING EVERYONES PRISONER!!!!!" She declares, sick of all these millenia of  being pushed around, held captive and used.  Jasper could do nothing than watch in horror as Lapis´  plan of revenge unfolds and works  perfectly . "NOW YOU`RE MY PRISONER!!!!" she announces the sentence for them both- eternal prisonment in mind and form, below the ocean. "AND I´M NEVER LETTING YOU GO!!!"  The ocean gem part of the fushion finishes her outburst, forming two extra chains on the two lower hind limbs . She begins to pull Malachite into the ocean, towards a watery prison. The Jasper part half screams half groans and tries to unfuse. The struggle distorts Malachites face for a moment, but no avail. Lapis holds the fusion together without mercy. Bombarding Jasper with her loathing and hatred. 

" LET´S STAY ON THIS MISERABLE PLANET. TOGETHER!!!!" are the last words of the fusion, before she vanishes below the ocean....

* * *


	3. Chapter 2 - Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is now facing the consequences of her poor decision on her way through more than one underworld. Will she make it or will she break under herself and her fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we´re entering canon divergence territory. Somethings about Jasper don´t match recent canon, because, I wrote this fic before the summer of Steven and I like it this way...
> 
> Spoiler warning for those, who haven´t watched "Chille Tid" yet. I highly recommend watching "Chille Tid" for a better understanding of the setting in the time line.

**Chapter 2 - Inferno**

 

 

** Canto I **

 

Blue to black.  Rapidly Lapis Lazuli pulls the fusion towards greater and greater darkness. If the chains are not already tight enough to hurt and choke, the pressure is. Becoming greater and greater.  crushing what can  be crushed underneath it and the cold, growing darkness replacing the pale blue of the morning sky .

"You like the color of the sky already, miss the stars. Too bad, as you will never see them again."

Lapis Lazulis voice is as cold as the ocean around them. 

It is pitchblack now.

A black that unsettles Jasper. Even outer space has never been that black. There has always been at least starlight....

Pressure...

Never has Jasper experienced such amounts of weight on all over her form and it is far worse than the brunt of an enemies fire . It never stops. Not for a split second, pressing in from all angles. 

Cold.

It's ever present, a constant tingling on the skin, messing with the already scared mind of the warrior.  Even though gems don't have a core temperature to maintain, a fiery gem like a Jasper or Ruby still has to watch out in extreme cold or an environment, that messes with fire energy like water, especially cold water .  The Quartz never  really had to fight in the water, let alone under it, so every movement feels alien to Jasper, but she  quickly gets the hang of it .

"YOU LET ME GO! THIS INSTANT!"

"You are to remain silent! You are here to suffer, to pay, to burn, like you have burnt so much and so many..."

"I'm gonna tear you APART, BRAT!!!

Lapis says nothing, she  just pulls the chains tighter, bombarding Jasper with her unbridled hatred . 

With that, Jasper knows, what is on: a hand to hand duel between her willpower and that of Lazuli...  With never being alone in her mind, the Quartz warrior has to be careful, to never show the slightest sign of weakness or flaw in her power .

Even if she could not stop the imprisonment, Jasper could make Lapis´ time in here as hard as possible, while adapting to the foreign environment as quickly as possible to make up the lacking experience in fighting in the water...

 

** Canto II **

 

Now the darkness is absolute. Not the faintest bit of light is capable of travelling

to such depths.

The weight is infinite.

Here the seawater is a black, cold and crushing burden.  Slowly forcing even the strongest to their knees. So Jasper decides to go down on all fours, sitting down to keep herself together...

Lapis Lazuli smirks in the darkness, taking delight and satisfaction in the taller gems pain .

"Getting tired already?" mocks the water gem, unaffected by the hostile environment.

"SHUT UP, BRAT!" Jasper growls through clenched teeth, otherwise ignoring the blue gems teasing.

Time

Where are you?

The wait is infinite.

The wait for the water gems will to falter and show flaws. There is no point of reference on how many cycles have already passed.  Existence becomes a timeless,flowing,gooey void of thoughts and memories clashing into each other .  Slowly , but  steadily gnawing on Jaspers sanity.

Memories of the war intermingling with her deepest fears and hurt and hopelessness...

"Jasper! What is taking so long!? You know, our duty is to bring Chrysocolla safe through that mess to the authority?" It was a warm, metallic voice, belonging to a tall, almost slender gem grasping a long bow in hand. She shone  brightly ; gold/yellowish, like Jaspers eyes when she is at rest.

"Coming!" Jasper yelled, when she  suddenly saw Chrysocolla running from a Bismuth warrior.  Swiftly , the Quartz warrior grabbed the delicate, almost spindly, Peridot-sized, blue-green gem, throwing herself between her and the Bismuth .  Topaz, the tall, golden gem watched Jaspers blindside, making both a team, almost as effective as a fusion .  Suddenly , out of nowhere, a thick spear gored through Topaz head, shattering the gem on the back of the head immediately .  Before the bulky Onyx, to whom the spear belonged, could come for Chrysocolla and Jasper, latter yanked the aristocratic gem on the warp pad, after shattering Onyx with a random, abandoned axe, splitting her shoulder gem, and the warp brought them to the mothership on the way to homeworld . Even though,the Quartz warrior had finished her mission successfully, she felt horrible, mourning for her fallen comrades, fallen for a backwater planet, weeping for hours on end, where no one could hear her...

"LAZULI! LEAVE MY HEAD, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET SHATTERED!!!!!!" Jasper almost howls in unbridled pain and rage. The memory fades back to the pitch black of the abyssal waters around them. She wants to shatter the chains, Lapis Lazuli, the entire planet. So Jasper yanks at the chains with all her force.  Slamming Lapis against a slope, but the water gem catches the fall with her water wings, almost nullifying its lethal effect .

** Canto III **

 

BOOM!

A huge explosion brought Jasper back to her senses, as she sat around a large fire with her comrades. A division of about 50 Jaspers in all variations. Even two matriarchs were amongst them. A Leopard Jasper and a blue one. " What in the stars was THAT?", a young exotic Jasper asked. "Maybe a cannon from the humans..." The Leopard matriarch answered. She cared not the slightest for the humans and their military efforts. The coming day would be straining enough. Even without caring for the humans fighting some gems.

"EA uneae miane djeta inmiei athareai..."

The entire division fell silent, as the general began to sing. Her voice was so full and rich, yet with a metallic edge to it. A sorrow for those fallen united with the determination and the hope, that there is always a new beginning... Encouraged by this ancient warsong, one Jasper after the other joined into this song. Some were good singers like their leader. Some were always off tune. Creating overtones with the battle noises. Harmonies and disharmonies intermingling, like one could only hear on a battlefield.

"You never  cease to encourage us, to give our all, sister", said the blue Jasper matriarch, the oldest of the group. 

"it's always an honor to fight at your side!"

"A general could be as gifted and as capable as she wants, but the true strength lies in the army itself. Loyal and true down to the weakest, fighting like one single being! As the strongest chain is only as strong as it's weakest link..." General Jasper dismissed the compliment, not showing, how much she cherished it.

 

"Never knew, you could sing...", Lazuli states blankly, " too bad, it will never be heard again under the stars..."

"Don't you have anything else to do, than constantly intrude my thoughts, BRAT?!?" Jasper half hisses half growls .

"We're a fusion. We're Malachite now, firebearer, forgotten?!"

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE. BRAT!!!!" yells the quartz, scaring away any native creatures that are supposed to roam these forsaken depths...

"Why are you still fighting anyway? You KNOW, that you will NEVER leave these waters again. You will stay here, until the weight of this planet's oceans shatters you. Here, where NO ONE will ever find your shards, you can never do any harm AGAIN! YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO GIVE ORDERS!! NEVER forget, in whose domain you're in!! I am the waterbearer, always stronger than you!"  Lapis Lazuli declares with a cold, booming and regal tone Jasper only knows from the authority .

"When you think, you can break the will of a dragon gem, then you're more stupid, than I thought!" the quartz warrior laughs.

It´s more of a bitter, dry mockery of a laughter.

 

**Canto IV**

Alone.

Finally.

Lazuli has left. Leaving Jasper alone with her thougts. In chains to rot in her watery prison with her worst fears and nightmares. In absolute darkness with no point of reference on how much time has passed...

Then to all dismay, from one moment to the next, there is heat.

Like fire from the inside of Jaspers form and gem, getting stronger and stronger. She has heard about life energy surging like that in old stories. Stories about gems, who overuse their powers. Like shapeshifting too often, or for too long, or in forms beyond the limits of their basic building sets. Shapeshifting is not too much of a problem for Quartzes. Especially Amethysts; they are master shapeshifters. 

What worries Jasper more, is that her mental power could override the capacities of her form while fighting for freedom . The cold, dark water messes more with her energy than she thought. Making it harder and harder, not to retreat into her gemstone. Retreat would be a literal death sentence. Lazuli only waits for that moment, When Jasper would give up, by retreating...

The Quartz is grateful for having a form made of hardened light. Revolving around a  relatively tough soulstone, he gem, that contains her essence.  Having a "lightbody" means not being dependent on breath, sleep, and any kind of food and drink and being neigh immortal . The dark side is the high energetical vulnerability, especially when a fire\solid-typed gem is trapped underwater...

"Whatever is happening to me right now, as long as I am mobile and intact, I will face it without hesitation! As long, as I have control over my form, I will fight! I will never surrender to some BRAT and her gem weapon..." Jasper encourages herself in her thoughts. Concentrating on her energy, she lets it course through her form and gem, to brace herself for the coming impacts of raw, scorchingly hot, ancient energy...

 

** Canto V **

 

"Jasper, sister! What happened? You look horrible!"  the melodious, warm and beautiful voice belonged to a tall, broad gem with poofy pink curls, that ran down the gems back . Making her friendly, round face even rounder than it already was.  Gently the pink gem wrapped the crying warrior in a warm, comforting embrace.

 

"Even warriors can mourn and cry and admit hurt." 

"BUT I'm not supposed to  be hurt so  badly ! I'm not supposed to cry!" 

"If you didn't feel what you feel for your fallen comrades right now, then, forgive me my bluntness. You would be DEFECTIVE!" 

"We Quartzes, especially we Jaspers  are designed for combat, not some FEELINGS!"

"There are so many feelings more, than you think. Aggression, vigor, drive and enthusiasm are "some Feelings", too! Who told you THAT garbage, Jasper?!  Just because most of Quartzkind would never show their "bad, weak" feelings, doesn't mean, they don't have them as well !"

"Yellow Diamond told me that and what she says is right! She is so much older and stronger than the rest!  She defeated White Diamond in the first battle for homeworld and made it to that glorious empire, we are part of today ! She knows, HOW a good warrior  is supposed to be!" Jasper insisted.

"Don't unterstand me wrong, but Yellow Diamond is far more than you can see! She is not what she seems! You will understand that, when you no longer function according to her liking! She never gives or does anything without an ulterior motive! I don't tell you this out of malice, but because you NEED to know this! 

"You DARE question our Diamonds ways?! YOU ARE WRONG! NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Jasper howled, irritated and shoved herself out of Rose Quartz's embrace.

"WHO? TOLD? YOU? THESE? LIES?!?!?!" roared the Quartz warrior, in utter disbelief, how such blasphemy could come out of her best friend and comrade, the healer of the authority...

"Sapphire, the adviser of Blue Diamond" Rose Quartz answered. Her voice was soft, almost a whisper and she looked down.

"How, can you believe such traiterous things? HOW?!" Jasper did not wait for an answer and rushed out of the field medics headquarters without looking back, torn between knowing, that the future vision of a Sapphire is truth and feeling betrayed by her best friend and comrade...

 

The next day Rose Quartz and a spearhead of 2000 warriors  were sent to a planet called earth, that  was destined to become a new gem colony and to  be hollowed out . It is supposed to be the Kindergarten of even more gems, all created for the sole purpose of conquest for homeworld...

_ About 5000 years later... _

"The cloud arena, our headquarters on earth has  been attacked ! We need reenforcement for our armies on earth. It looks like, we have a traitor in our rows! We as the Jaspers have the order to bring back order to earth and shatter the rebellion, understood?" ordered Jasper, feeling very uncomfortable with having two Jasper matriarchs under her command.

Arriving on earth, the war was in full rage, leaving only sorrow and death in its wake. Even though, Jasper was  mostly commander, she had several duties as an escort. Which she did with great success.

Until Jasper met HER, the leader of the rebellion. It was Rose Quartz, HER Rose Quartz. Jasper recognized her best friend by her demeanor and her face and ..everything. The Quartzes heart shattered into pieces. Her best friend a traitor to homeworld and Yellow Diamond? She couldn't believe it.  Everything Jasper ever believe in, began to crack and fall apart and the great commander could only watch  helplessly . The fight against her best friend was the hardest fight, Jasper ever fought in her entire long life. Fighting against her best friend was like fighting against a part of herself. In the end, she  was defeated by Rose Quartz, her renegade Pearl and the Chrystal gems.

"You and your kind are to leave the earth immediately, or you get shattered!" Jasper had no other choice than to leave. Driven by the Chrystal gems, the homeworld gems hurried to get off planet as  quickly as possible. Because there was a rumor about a secret bomb that could destroy everything. So Jasper and her armies  were reduced from conquerers to simple escorts. A job  normally only Rubies and certain Spinel fusions or Ametrines  are designed for. As  being defeated by her best friend was not humiliating enough for Jasper. She swore to take revenge on Rose Quartz as soon as possible...

After that memory of her greatest defeat, Jasper is almost glad, that she's surrounded by the pitch black of the abyssal waters again .

"How does it feel to be the loser?" Lapis Lazulis voice is void of the usual snark and satisfaction. Jaspers pain is nagging more on the waterbearer, than she wants to admit.  Slowly the motive of Lapis Lazuli changes from  simply taking out her frustration on the firebearer to making Jasper reflect her actions . The weird, hot energy begins to unsettle Lapis.  Maybe there is something to the announcement, that Lapis would never break Jaspers will . The water gem recalls all she knows about dragon gems. As far as she knows, dragon gems are rare variations of Quartzes.  Especially Jaspers, that are taller, way stronger and far more resilient than the rest of their native kind . But their true powers stay hidden, until they find the foundation of their power. Or their power  is unlocked by a situation that demands their everything. In old times the dragon Quartzes had to choose, whether they tried to unlock their inherit powers or not. A  fully realized Dragon gem was a very  highly valued warrior and member of Quartz kind. But no one could ever subordinate or tame a Dragon gem completely. That makes them problematic for modern homeworld.  Because one dragon gem would be powerful enough to expose the dark secrets of homeworld and change it  profoundly forever . Once the awakening process has begun, it cannot  be stopped . Only a handful of dragon gems have ever  fully realized their powers. Finding the foundation of their power and nature. As long as she lays in chains, Jasper can do no more harm, even if it means, that Lapis has to stay in chains, too. Forever or until one of the two shatters. "At least this power means pain for Jasper, making her the hell she deserves." Lapis thinks to herself. She watches the taller gem,as she groans and yanks against the chains in pain. Superheating the water around her to temperatures way beyond boiling. Until the water in her becomes visible, superboiling steam. The superhot steam looks like air, when it leaves the firebearers tormented form.  For a single moment the sheer willpower and determination of Jasper makes Lapis shiver .

 

** Canto VI **

 

As Lapis retreats from Jasper, she hears the noise of someone entering the Malachite realm .

 

"Lapis Lazuli!" 

It's Steven, her only friend on earth, her only friend anywhere. He is not supposed to be here, but IS here, hovering before Lapis in the blue void, excited to see her again.

"What are you doing here?!" The water gems asks,  totally shocked, how Steven could get here.

"I know, It's weird, but I'm only dreaming, so don't even worry about it!", Steven tries to soothe Lapis confusion.

"What? No! Steven! I'm trying to concentrate! How are you here?" Lapis is totally confused and irritated by Stevens presence, since he is half human and not supposed to be in such abyssal realm and the Quartz hybrid is distracting her from keeping the dangerous dragon gem Jasper down, a REALLY BAD thing to do...

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Steven blurts out in worry for his friend.

"Steven, Please! I..." Before Lapis could end, a weird distorted laughter makes the boy vanish.

"He will come back!" Lapis thinks, deeply worried for his safety, since both, Lapis and Jasper are tired, unstable and pretty snapped from the constant fight and the timeless darkness...

"I have to separate the fight from him, especially Jaspers horrible energy!" With that, the water gem creates a dome, separated from the rest of the fusions realm. She densens the waters surface and holds Jasper down as well as possible. But with every surge of her energy, the firebearer grows more and more powerful. Despite the force wearing her form out. Lapis form begins to wear out, too, despite her being a water gem...

A short time later he is back. This time in the Malachite realm. confused about the weird place, as he hears Lapis groaning in pain and strain. She pulls on two watery chains, which cuffs engulfe the water gems hands completely. The entire scenery  is immersed in eerie, ocean green light.

"What is this place?" Steven asks himself. 

"Please, don't come closer!", the tired Lapis Lazuli thinks. Steven rubs his temples from his fall through Malachites hair. Despite the obvious danger, he approaches the fighting blue gem. Her effort and strain are  clearly visible.

"LAPIS!!", Steven yells,  deeply worried for his friend.

"STEVEN!!", Lapis counters, not wanting him to get into her mess.

"Why do you keep coming back?", she half groans, half growls, as the chains begin to move  violently .

Jasper in her prison below,  clearly hears what happens. She senses every slightest distraction of the water gem. Always waiting to bombard her ancient energy and her rage into Lazulis face. To let the blue gem feel the same pain as herself. As Steven talks to Lapis, Jasper knows, this is her only opportunity to get the upper hand for once. To bombard the brat and finally crack her will.

"I can't get distracted! I've got to hold us down with the weight of your planet's ocean! I've got to keep her...hnnng.." Lapis explaination  is interrupted by Jasper pulling  aggressivly on the chains.

Steven  suddenly has an idea: "Wait Lapis! Tell me, where you are! We can help you!" Steven  desperately tries to help his friend. The chain  is pulled again and Lapis tries to hold against the pull. "Hhnng...I TOLD you! NO! Aaah!" The water gem  is pulled down into the green water. Instead, a pretty wrecked and exhausted Jasper pops out of it. Panting and groaning, as if she was actually bound to a breath. Each raspy gasp cools the superheat, before Steven could even feel it.

"YOU!!"  The voice of the  threateningly , on all fours, approaching Quartz is hoarse and full of hurt and hatred and anger . 

"JASPER!" Steven startles back in blank horror, as said gem comes closer and closer.

"YOU!" repeats Jasper over and over, ready to tear Steven apart, not knowing, that Steven is NOT Rose. 

"NGHAAAA!"  With a cry, that vents all her pain, distraught and mental exhaustion and frustration, she tries to grasp Steven, but  is pulled back down into her watery prison again, howling and groaning in agony . 

After Jasper has vanished, Lapis Lazuli reappears again, in a similarely bad shape as the Quartz before and like said gasping and groaning, covered in scratches, criss-crossing the blue gems form, her hair a mess...

"Lapis!" Steven  is horrified by Lapis pain and constant struggle.

" Can't you see?..." Lapis pants, having more trouble regaining her composure than the dragon Quartz before. "...I can't stop! Not for a second! Don't look for me! I don't want your help!"

"But..." Steven doesn't want his friend to sacrifice herself.

"JUST LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU!!!" Lapis no longer tolerates Stevens interference with the powerstruggle inside the Malachite realm.

"Lapis!", Steven refuses to accept Lapis decision.

"NO! I'M NOT LAPIS ANYMORE! We're Malachite now!" The waterbearer completely surrenders to her new fate. A fate so much harder, than Steven could ever imagine. She covers herself in her wings made of water,  slowly descending. 

"Lapis! No!!" Steven cries  desperately , but no avail.

In Lapis place Malachite herself ascents out of the dome, reflooding it.  The fusion turns towards Steven, her four large, green eyes piercing Steven with their glare .

"GOO!!!!" Malachites voice booms like that of an angry ocean goddess. Pissed with a human entering her realm. Warning him, not to overstep her boundaries. Her voice is an overlay of Lapis and Jaspers voices. And the the hybrid boy is finally gone, but Malachite is re-fused. 

Both gems do their best to stay away from each other as possible. Lapis is still strained from the blow of Jasper.  Suddenly Lapis Lazuli falls on her knees, even to weak to stand.

"How pathetic! You can  barely stand! Don't embarrass youself! You've failed!", Jasper mocks the blue gem.

"Don't forget, you're still in the ocean. I can still....hhnng". Lapis Lazulis form begins to glitch, as another hammerblow of, raw, hot energy, anger and hurt hits her.

"Ghaaaa!!" With a primal cry, Lapis Lazuli lets go of Malachite. Only holding Jasper in her chains, ancoring the chains in the ground.

With a huge explosion Malachite dissolves. Sending the water gem flying a couple hundred feet away.  Jasper, chained up,  just summons her helmet, taking the explosion head on, without  really caring .

"This is what happens, when you mess with my mind..." Jasper states  bluntly , her grin so smug, it makes Lapis feel  physically sick. 

"But don't think, you will EVER get out!" The blue gem snaps,  slowly growing desperate, as her form begins to blur and glitch. With all her remaining force, Lapis strengthens the chains and lets go.  Retreating herself into her mind, to stabilize herself enough for the next energy surge .

 

** Canto VII **

 

Every energy surge hurts worse than the previous.  Making Jasper feel like she's burning from the inside, but it is also somehow exhilerating for the Quartz to feel the energy bend to her will more and more .  The more of the energy is flowing through the mind, the more straining, darker and confusing the inner pictures and memories become .

Like a movie on rewind, Jaspers memories race through her head. Memories of friends and comrades lost in battle, hours of hiding somewhere to mourn them. Yellow Diamonds speeches to the armies.

Until the dragon Quartz finds herself amidst her greatest battle, the conquest of the Àdhælisthat Galaxy . 50,000 years before Malachite. 

A huge war for a world inhabited by a sentient race, a lot like gems, but based on metals and dark light. Fearsome warriors, each one of them.  Suddenly an ultra tall, spindly and yet  extremely strong Bismuth warrior with a multitude of long arms like a Hindu deity, shimmering in all colours of Bismuth Chrystal  was sent flying by a mighty hit, missing Jasper only  narrowly .

As the Quartz approached, she saw her former mentor, teacher and instructor, Clear Quartz . Clear Quartz was a very tall gem, even taller than Jasper, but more built like a dancer than latter. Her form was a pale ice blue with blue eyes, her white, clear gem throned on her forehead like an ice star. Next to her fought Jasper, younger, way more built like Clear Quartz than today, way lighter.

"How thin have I been back then..." Now-Jasper thinks to herself. She feels herself stiffening.  This is one of her saddest memories besides her best friend betraying her for a random backwater planet .

As Clear Quartz fought off another group of Bismuths, one of them managed to get close enough to poof Clear Quartz with a well-aimed, white lightning, before young Jasper could react . Her gem shattered by the force of said lightning, leaving a shocked, young Jasper behind.

"I swear,no matter, how hard I have to fight, I will avenge you and restore your honor, my honored teacher, my friend!" Young Jasper declared, storing Clear Quartzes shards in her gem.

"Where am I? Stuck at the bottom of the sea, chained by a BRAT and her weapon. Tormented by even my own energy... Forgive me, my friend that I could not bring honor to our kind anymore!" Jasper thinks  pleadingly . Jasper feels, how she begins to tremble and falter under the strain, even though she is already on her knees.  Every surge of her violent energy causes Jasper splitting headache and dizziness, but it never ends . Leaving the warrior crying out in pain, but no one answers. Only pitch black, cold, crushing darkness. Never before in her long existence Jasper has felt that desperate and hopeless. Only her will and embracing the heat keep the Quartz intact and fighting.

Light.

Suddenly there is light.

It comes from her gem and startles Jasper, a piercing yellow light with a bit of orange in it. Jasper knows, that her gem glowing that bright is a warning sign, that her energy is getting out of control. Not even the icy waters of the abyssal plane could cool Jasper down. With all her power, the Quartz focuses her energy into her form and mind, away from the gem. Still it has harmed her gemstone in form of a micro crack.

 

** Canto VIII **

 

Lapis Lazuli watches the entire fight from a safe distance. She iy disturbed about how things are turning. Her form glitches because of a long, visible crack in her gemstone, tormenting her with heavy pain and

Remorse.

Initially her plan was to lock away and break Jasper with her powers and get back to Steven as  quickly as possible, but this plan is backfiring HORRIBLY ! Instead of ending things  swiftly , Lapis has unleashed an ancient power.  now she has to reflect herself and her actions and live with the consequences of her recklessness .

"I should have KNOWN that things could get ugly and complicated! When a WARRIOR GEM from Quartz kind, especially a Jasper  is faced with her raw potential! There is always the chance, that the gem you lock up in your waters is A DRAGON!!!!!!" Lapis scolds herself for being such a fool.

Finally Lapis dares to approach Jasper fighting herself with closed eyes. The fiery gemstone still glowing a bit, but most of the firebearers energy is now in her form and mind. The water gem  is hit by an aura of absolute heat. A heat she never knew she would need so much, so Lapis stays in Jaspers close range, savouring her heat.

Behind closed eyes Jasper feels herself transforming, approaching her first and deepest innermost. The core of her fire, where it is the strongest and hottest, where she could not even trust in herself...

_ Homeworld Kindergarten, 1 000 000 years before Malachite _

". Jasper, cut 1 f86---cut2dc, very promising..."

".. Dragon gem..."

"... Will be an excellent fighter!"

".... Has a huge potential!"

"..... Yellow Diamond has to see her!"

Voices broke the silence from underground. The light of the first day was almost blinding. Jasper did not remember a time in her life in which she was NOT a warrior, a promise. One day she popped out of the ground. As a  fully operational warrior. grown from the start. Equipped with all the knowledge and strength required for being a soldier. 

"Attention recruites! First, you're here to become soldiers for our homeworld! Second, you are to give more an your best- ALWAYS!! Who is too weak will  be recycled , is that CLEAR?!" a deep, aggressive and raspy voice commanded. The voice belonged to a huge, broadshouldered and bulky Azurmalachite.  Azurmalachite was the instructor and commander of the central Kindergarten in the heart of homeworld .  Where the most legendary warriors of homeworld had  been made , among them several dormant Dragon gems .  She was an Intimidating, blue-green gem with a harsh, mercyless face from which icy torquoise eyes mustered the newborn gems as if they already were garbage . Only the Dragon gems  were mustered with a little less disgust.  Her weapon, a spiked, torquoise club, always in her hand, underlined Azurmalachites strict ruthlessness and dangerous power . One hit with her club, done with enough force could even shatter a tough gem in one blow.

The training in the training pits of the homeworld Kindergarten was disturbing. Both, to watch and to do. From a large group of gems, sent for training, most of them didn't make it and got shattered. Either by Azurmalachite or  simply by the strain put on them.  It happened all the time, that a  totally exhausted gem  simply retreated in the middle of a training session, which often lasted for days on end .  On one hand to train the gems' ability to endure extreme strain and remain functional in even the hardest of situations . And to break the own will of each gem.

As a dragon gem, Jasper had it way better than most of the others, because she was WAY stronger and more resilient than them .

Still the young warrior gem suffered like everyone else under the cruel regiment of Azurmalachite . It often included physical and other punishments of diversed sorts, for whatever reason.

While other gems broke or even shattered under that mercyless training and constant selection,the handful of Dragon gems from all elements excelled . Jasper even unfolded more and more.  Despite the countless injuries and retreats when no one except other Jaspers was around .  The ancient culture of strong matriarchy kept the Jaspers of all kinds together and from betraying each other . While other sorts of gems did betray each other.

...

"Jasper, facet1 f86---cut2dc. Commander Azurmalachite and Admiral Obsidian want to see you!", an Amethyst announced. The tall, purple gem saluted and disappeared again.

"What is that for?" wondered Jasper.  When commander Azurmalachite called, it was already  really serious, but admiral Topaz NEVER showed up at a Kindergarten . When she did, Yellow Diamond would be near.  Maybe Jasper finally got to see her highest superior in real. A thought that left Jasper excited and yet humbled.

"Are they coming for me? What did I do?" the young warrior muttered to herself, as she hurried to the conference halls. Arriving there, she was already expected by three huge, Intimidating gem superiors. Among them was Yellow Diamond.  Like a  brightly yellow goddess of war she towered every gem present, especially the young Dragon gem .  Quickly Jasper saluted and bowed to her Diamond.

"Jasper, facet 1 f86---cut2dc, you are an  exceptionally gifted warrior. You have excelled at any lesson of your training and your gift has even impressed our Diamond. She has chosen you. You can be proud, because you have already achieved, what most couldn't even dream of!"  For the first time Azurmalachites booming voice was not yelling commands or teasing or humiliating . Admiral Topaz, a tall, honey coloured, athletic gem, a former archer, nodded in agreement. "You will come with me and learn the ways of the elite from now on!" Yellow Diamonds voice was full, with a metallic "I-command-and-you-can-do-nothing-against-it"- tone to it. 

This was the moment, when Jaspers life as an elite began.

\---

The light of the first day almost blinded Jasper. Again her life has begun  totally anew. Jasper looked down on herself.  She was  absolutely naked; unlike at her "birth", where she had already worn her Jasper- typical jumpsuit .  Her white hair was short and upon looking closer, it was visible, how almost childlike she looked back then . Despite already being a powerful warrior. The nakedness unsettles Jasper with a feeling of helplessness. It also stirs older, tender feelings, alien in this war for her sanity.

"Who am I?" asked the past-Jasper. Confused. Lost in the high, noble and lightflooded room,  really not knowing, who she was. Being small compared to something was new to the warrior.  Suddenly Jasper felt a large, long finger in a Brown glove under her chin, lifting her head, until Jasper looked into Yellow Diamonds face .

"You are..", the Diamond answered  warmly , "my Jasper!" She bore the young, happy Jaspers face in her hand. "You will learn everything, you need to learn to become a warrior gem of highest honor!!"

"...Yellow Diamond NEVER does or gives something without an ulterior motive..." 

"...Yellow Diamond is so much more, than you understand. You will understand, when you no longer function how she likes!"  Suddenly the warm, nice memory  is distorted . It glitches between the familiar pictures and the abyssal darkness. Rose Quartz voice rings in Jaspers head. Distorting the precious feelings associated with that particular moment.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!", Jasper howls in torment.

"But it's true! We both were living a lie!" Lapis voice is deep and somber, her usual, heavy melancholy is  clearly audible.

"We both have to accept that we are no longer what  we think we are...", the water gem more says to herself. 

"Hhhnnngg!!" Jasper groans under a new a wave of her energy. This time, instead of fighting it as hard as before, she  warily accepts the change it brings. Ready to face whatever uncertain future is about to come.  The Quartz has an unsettling, nagging feeling that something inside her is about to change . A HUGE change, but she could not put a finger on it...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty long, huh? This story is so hard to divide in chapters, but it´s DEFINITELY too long for a one-shot!


	4. Chapter 2 - Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All beginning is dark and sometime you have to go through a long path of darkness to see the true light within. No matter how hard and bleak that path is, you will find, that the morning afterwards rewards the hardship a hundredfold.  
> What light will Jasper find? Will in the end even both find a bit of closure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let´s see, where the path is headed. Since there are no more masks and walls and the lowest point is reached, let´s hope for the best. For the both of them. I can see a deep friendship between them, but go, read and decide for yourself, what it is.

** PURGATORY **

 

 

** Canto I **

 

Naked. 

Again. 

Stripped bare. 

Nothing left to hide.

In nothing.

Behind nothing.

Jasper looks down on herself and sees, that nothing covers her strong, broad form. Since the descent, she has grown taller, way taller and even more muscular than the warrior gem had ever been. Her form strained from the growing alone, better not think about the other things. At least  being naked cools down the infernal heat a bit, even though the cold still could not reach her. The pain of the energy lessens the more Jasper grows used to it.

Lapis Lazuli no longer bothers her like before and most of the time she lurks out of Jaspers sight, watching her from a safe distance . The remorse, that has been nagging in some corner of the water gems mind, now grows stronger and stronger. She wants to say something, but yet doesn't. Giving in to her remorse would be an admit of defeat and failure.  The last thing, Lapis wants to admit is that Jaspers willpower is stronger than hers and she has underestimated it . Too much her foolish pride stands in her way. Her pride-it has been a problem ever since. When Lapis was still aristocratic, the pride was a problem, she could handle. But now the waterbearer feels vulnerable, freezing inside and lonely. Longing for warmth she looks to Jasper, the only source of heat in this watery, bleak and dark tomb.  Just to realize, that the Dragon gem  is naked .  Hastily Lapis looks away, noticing, that she  is naked , too. She blushes, glancing over to Jasper.

Quiet and careful Lapis Lazuli enters Jaspers vicinity, sits down and....does nothing.

"What are you doing, Lazuli? Getting cold?" Jasper states  blankly , with a hint of "hah, got you!" in her voice. In the eternal silence, the firebearers voice is like thunder, hammerblows. Making Lapis Lazuli startle. Not even the "song" of the ocean gem, that has filled the void like a war siren, had ever been that loud.

"Argh! Just..." Lapis wants to say "shut up!". For some reason, she doesn't and sits in the ankle-deep muck, that still sends her some shivers.

"Your gem  is cracked ." Jasper states , like not  really caring. "You would be doing better, if you stopped trying to force your will on mine. Doing so, you will FAIL!"

Lapis says nothing.

So it goes. Again and again. The water gem  just sits down in Jaspers blazing aura. Saying nothing and disappears after a while. Always leaving Jasper alone with her thoughts.

...

The fire gem has given up trying to find out, how much time has passed since the descent.  Though she still wonders, if someone in homeworld or Peridot have ever noticed her disappearance . With every thought about time, a nasty thought, that first has hidden deeply in some dark corner of Jaspers mind, comes closer and grows stronger: She is forgotten...

 

** Canto II **

 

Forgotten.

It rings over and over in Jaspers mind. Forgotten. Like she has never existed before. Like she was already shattered, even though Jasper is still in one piece.

The warrior looks out for Lapis Lazuli and as Jasper does not see the water gem, she bears her face in her hands and begins to cry .

With every tear lost to the abyssal waters and every howl of pain a memory looses its tormenting power and her energy begins to flow instead of bolting through her . 

Suddenly Jasper feels a hand on her shoulder and she startles. Her gemstone still glows  visibly , but it's no longer dangerous for it. Now her eyes have started glowing in an eerie yellow, too. With bared teeth the Quartz turns around and her eyes meet Lapis Lazulis face. There is no longer even a hint of a smirk or satisfaction in it;  just infinite sadness. The water gems face looks sterner, sharper, sad and tired. So Jasper does nothing and  just looks at the water gem. Latter stiffens and seems much taller than at the fusion ritual, that started this whole mess. For one moment Lapis looks like she wants to say something, but doesn't. 

"What is THAT supposed to be? Is that part of your oh-so-brilliant masterplan?!"

The dragon gem asks  tensely . Lapis says nothing. "Could you  just STOP staring at me?!" Jasper growls and the other gem looks down. Lapis moves away and as she looks to the ground, she shivers. A small, circular spot underneath Jasper ... has turned... to ... glass. The water gem darts away as  quickly as possible.

So it goes again and again.  Just with the exception, that Lapis comes closer, grows more and more desperate and looks worse with every time .

" Just SAY what you need to say already and stop sneaking around me!" Jaspers voice is rough from the strain and  audibly annoyed, but not as hostile as it has been at the beginning.

"I admit, I underestimated your willpower and strength, satisfied?" Lapis Lazuli blurts out, blushes and tries to look away from the firebearers stern gaze. 

"And...yes, I'm  horribly cold! Even as a water gem. Homeworlds waters are nowhere as deep and cold as here on this ...forsaken planet! Even though I don't have to keep a certain temperature, this cold is still almost unbearable!"

The water gem stutters, shivering  visibly .

Jasper pauses for a moment, before she pulls Lapis Lazuli closer.  The warrior is sick of fighting  just as much as Lapis, but she knows, that none of them could  just waltz out of this, without finishing the metamorphosis . That would destroy both on long term.

"Does the cold not bother you?!" Lapis asks in total disbelief, how something could be so hot in such a chilling place.

"I don't really feel the cold at all, but sometimes I wish, I did..." Jasper answers shortly.

"I wish, I could take some heat from you or set you free, but I'm still afraid, that you might hurt Steven."

"I have no interest in hurting him and I never  really had interest in hurting a human."

Silence.

 

 

** Canto III **

 

The silence is numbing and blank, like a piece of pristine canvas. waiting for someone to turn it into a small world of its own.

The  searingly hot waves of energy surging become less and less frequent and painful, much to Jaspers relief . Feeling her form and her mind wearing out.  The memories have stopped haunting Jasper and upon reflecting them, her vendetta feels more and more useless and senseless . Deep and blinding anger and rage subside, leaving her with countless questions.

Why me?

What is this?

What is the reason of this?

How much true  is left ?

What am I meant to do and be now?

Where am I going from here?

Qestioning her very existence, Jasper is so occupied, that she does not sense Lapis Lazuli approaching and startles, as she is  suddenly surrounded by a strong current, that lifts her off the ground . For the first time since the first surge, the quartz feels the cold.  Releasing the grip of the heat for a moment, but her fire  quickly adapts and answers to the drop of temperature with even more heat . Despite having the entire ocean at hand, Lapis Lazuli feels herself and her power heating up as well.  The enormous amounts of energy make the water gem glow ,  slowly changing her colour palette to that of Jasper .  Lapis Lazuli groans under the heat and the strain, requiring her entire strength to keep her own power stable . The infernal fire of the dragon gem doesn't cool down the slightest. It grows hotter and hotter. Until the entire quartz warrior glows in an aggressive blue. Fighting with all her willpower,  just to stay intact and stable. Jasper has heard about the blue fire, but knows only as much as her kind knows about it. Almost nothing.  Only that It's almost impossible to control and wield and only two legendary ancient Diamonds, whose names  are lost to time, could do so . The pain of the coursing energy is even unbearable for a dragon gem like Jasper.

"Lapis STOP this!! You're only making things WORSE!!". Before any reaction the bond between the two gems snaps and both fall to the ground.  Where Jasper impacts, the sand immediately turns to glass and  slowly her colours return to normal and she  just lays flat .  Totally exhausted. Lapis Lazuli now has a visible crack in her gem and she lays flat like Jasper, but shivers  heavily .

"I'M SO SORRY!!" I'm so -so - so... sorry! I wanted to ease your burden after all I did to you, but now I see, that I know nothing anymore and only do ... harm instead ..of good!" cries Lapis Lazuli. Guiltridden, distraught and exhausted to the bone. Jasper wants to reach out for the water gem, but before she could get any close to the water gem, Jasper passes out. Exhausted, but somehow not enough to retreat into her gemstone.

 

 

** Canto IV **

Light. 

For the third time in her long life, Jasper awakes to an unknown, blinding white light. Neither knowing who nor where she is. She feels  weirdly numb and nauseous and ...watched. As if the light itself is watching her, knowing every bit and byte of her entire being.

"Fear not, for your fight  is done ! Peace upon you, the war  is won !" a booming and very melodious, deep female voice announces. The voice breathes an aura of mystery, infinite wisdom and absolute authority, but this kind of authority is not rooted in fear, like that of the homeworld diarchy, but in loving power, like a supreme ... Matriarch....

Awestruck and yet a bit terrified, Jasper looks out for the source of the voice, but it seems to come from everywhere and nowhere at once and she can only see that bright, white void . Being naked AND not seeing, who she talks to is too much for the warrior in Jasper.

"Where am I?"

"WHO are you?!"

"SHOW yourself!!"

"Peace, my child. You are where time begins and ends. Between and beyond. Everywhere and nowhere. A place, that is not and yet it is, a gateway, ever shifting and never changing. Call this place...the name, your kind calls it....

.... Limina"

...

Meanwhile Lapis Lazuli has reached the passed out Jasper and lays latters head on her lap.  Running her delicate, blue fingers through Jaspers white,  unruly , a bit floating mane and over her cheek . No response. The warrior lies limp and unmoving, like one of those human corpses in the great war. Humans are either passed out or dead, when they lay this way, but gems are not supposed to do this.  Normally they retreat into their gemstone, when they are too exhausted or too injured to maintain their form . The water gem is both guiltridden and horrified. Horrified of her deeds and her powers. Overwhelmed by her remorse, she cradles the quartz warriors head in her lap. Recreating the dome from inside Malachite. Encasing both in a dark green cathedral. Lapis begging the firebearer for forgiveness over and over. Wailing out in pain, as the microcrack in Jaspers gemstone becomes a visible crack. not lifethreatening yet, but still unsettling. Even though Jaspers form doesn't glitch, Lapis Lazuli  is worried sick. If Jasper shatters apart or becomes corrupted, then it would be Lapis Lazulis fault alone. Another gem falling victim to her overreactions. She would never forgive herself for that!

...

"Limina? How did I get here?"

"Your innermost spirit, your very essence brought you here."

A gust of wind ruffles through Jaspers mane.  A peace, she never knew before, floods her, hitting her deeper than most of her fights within Malachite, touching her to tears . Warm, healing tears, not bitter like they were, the last time Jasper cried.

"I am she, who is beyond, the Mother, the first of all. If I showed myself, you would still not see me, for I'm seen by your eyes not, but only by your innermost spirit. My face to the eyes is close to you and yet still so far away. Search for the Supreme Red Star, before you find her, destiny will lead you to her."

As Jasper looks up, she sees a large, black diamond floating in the void. Contrasting with the endless, bright white. The voice of the first gem of all resonates through Jaspers entire being. Bit by bit washing the pain and bitterness away.

"Why am I here?"

"You are here, because you are the revealer of truth and the restorer of the equilibrium, which your homeworlds ruler has almost destroyed . To do so,you must KNOW the truth."

With that, the white disappears and gives way to pictures:

White Diamond, the last  naturally born Diamond of homeworld ruling.

A Citrine and a Clear Quartz, two ambitious gems, the head of arms and the head of technology fusing into.... YELLOW DIAMOND?!?!

A Lapis Lazuli and a Labradorite, an aristocrate and the head of court fusing into .... BLUE DIAMOND?!?!

A PINK DIAMOND?!?! Appearing out of nowhere?!?

The four Diamonds forming a tetrarchy. Sharing the political power within the homeworld empire and its existing colonies.

The old gem cultures reshaped and weaponized, all for the sake of conquest of other worlds.

Old ways, abilities and basic principles like reproducing through geodes and teaching young gems things, instead of already programming them, before they're even making the first move in their lives - gone . Gone to a homeworld, where gems are mass produced. Sentient beings reducing themselves to sentient machines. Energies, gems, twisted and distorted to abominations, shards of their former nature.

Horrible fusion experiments.

Gems that don't function like their diamonds want, shattered, recycled, abused.

Jasper feels sick, as she watches the dystopic pictures flying by.

"How?! Why did I not believe you, Rose Quartz, my friend?! Please forgive me for being so blind!" Jasper stutters in distraught.  Her innate sense for justice, buried deep within every Jasper of every kind, knows, that these horrors are real and not some propaganda . Especially, as she sees herself fighting in those countless wars. Enforcing all those things, in the naive belief, that homeworld is right at all times and the best for all.

Disturbed to the core, Jasper closes her eyes, but turns back, as she sees golden orange light behind her closed eyes .

Now the images show the present and the future.

Jasper in Malachite, fighting for her sanity.

Malachite unfused, both her and Lapis Lazuli at the bottom of the ocean.

Lapis cradles the head of her unconcious form in her lap?!?

She cries and begs her for forgiveness again and again.

All chains are gone.

Both grow into new kinds of gems, taller, more regal, relieved to see each other safe and sound...

Jasper and Lapis leaving the ocean on mighty wings made of their elements.

Jasper roaming the beautiful planet earth. More and more understanding the gems, who wanted to keep it safe.

Jasper managing to get along with the Crystal gems somehow. Meeting Peridot again. Getting on terms with their past. Bonding with Steven and understanding him and his being more and more with each day.

Both gems being on no ones side.  only on the side of equilibrium and keeping civilians out of homeworlds military operation .

 

Jasper looks at the prospect of her future, at Lapis. Deep down she understands, that not homeworld in itself is "evil". The problem lies in the ideology. Too much or extreme of ANY ideology has ALWAYS catastrophic consequences. If she could break the shell of fundamentalism.  Then no one would have to give up their beliefs and this mess could  be solved in the least catastrophic way possible . Satisfied with her idea, Jasper smiles.

"You are ready! I am so happy for you, because you are free now!"

"Ready for what?"

"For being you, your REAL you!!" Black spirit almost sings.

"You have not let go for 60000 years!! Let go my child! Let go! Don't worry, we  are connected through all eternity, I will live in you, protect and guide and be proud of you - always!"

"Semper fidelitas! Forever faithful!" whispers Jasper, as she  is enveloped in Black spirits', the first and last gems, powerful love. Then she returns to herself, like a snowflake gliding from the heavens. Lapis Lazuli weeps out in relief. Her hate for Jasper has turned into a more tender feeling. A multi coloured friendship in all its forms, sacred and pristine.

* * *


	5. Chapter 3 - Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long journey of suffering and self-reflection finally finds an end in a new chance. Big changes and transformations await Jasper, but not all changes are bad. Some can even lead to a whole new word. A whole new start, a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the journey is almost over. Let´s see, what waits on the horizon.

 

 

**Paradise**

 

 

 

**Canto I**

 

 

"I forgive you...!" Jasper answers the water gem´s plea for forgiveness. "Can we let go together?" The fire gem offers.

 

Lapis Lazuli has never heard the fire gem´s voice sounding so soft. She shivers under Jaspers embrace. Under the peace surrounding them. Jasper´s voice, their TRUE, finally free spirit. Lapis' crying subsides, while the dome, Lapis had created collapses over them.

 

 

After everything is calm again, Jaspers lets go with a peaceful smile. Her form begins to crumble apart. Like brittle marble, as her gemstone leaves its position in Jaspers face. Glowing in an almost celestial, golden, orange light.

 

Hovering in the pitch black, abyssal waters, it looks like a star. Its light intensifies to a blinding sunlike flash. Lapis kneels in the muck with a wide smile and yet a hint of fear in her face. Amidst this light, the orange gemstone transforms into an orange Diamond. Hardened by  otherworldly  power.  Toughened by the first and last Diamonds decree and Jasper´s immaculate innermosts holy dragon flame .

 

As  suddenly  as the light has begun, it vanishes, leaving said Diamond behind. Lapis takes it in her hands, admiring its beauty and fiery glow. For one moment it's  just  the water gem and the orange diamond gemstone. She bends over the stone and  gently  kisses it with a feeling, she has never felt it before ...sacred love. Platonic and full of admiration

 

Quietly  the diamond rises out of Lapis Lazulis hands. Into the black void and begins to form the form of a HUGE, regal warrior gem.

 

Clearly  identificable as female-looking, broad perfect stature, her long white hair, but .. Naked.

 

Lapis has read, that a  naturally  formed gem gets HER clothes some when soon after her "birth". The newborn Orange Diamonds gemstone is now in the middle of her chest. Her eyes are more orange than before and now have diamond shaped pupils and serenely smiling, her perfect, full lips reveal sharp teeth, as white as snow...

 

"You... Are... So ...beautiful!" murmurs the water gem in awe. Too weak to maintain her form she retreats into her gemstone with a quiet poof.

 

Orange Diamond catches the falling blue gemstone and holds it  gently  in her large, yet graceful hand  . She warms it as if the gemstone is an egg to incubate. Finally the Lapis Lazuli gemstone rises. Like the Jasper gemstone has done before and immerses the black void in a blinding white, blue light. It heals and transforms into a tearshaped, blue Diamond. The light vanishes as  suddenly  as it has appeared. Orange Diamond takes the tearshaped, blue Diamond gemstone in her hand.  Admiring its clarity, beauty and etherial glow, like Lapis has admired Orange Diamonds gemstone . The regal warrior bends over and kisses the gemstone gently, with a love, like she has never felt it before... Sacred love and friendship.

 

 

Like Orange Diamonds gemstone before, the Blue Diamond rises out of the firebearers hand and reforms .

 

The VERY tall, elegant form of a dancer appears, the waters dream, naked, with the gemstone on her back,  deeply  blue. Her build is more sturdy than before, despite being dancer-typed. With broader shoulders, more muscular and a bit more curvy. The hair is a bit longer and wilder and midnight blue, almost black. It frames a regal, less round and sterner face than Lapis Lazulis. Hope Diamond´s face  is crowned by  sapphire blue, piercing eyes with diamond shaped pupils. The ocean Diamond smiles and like Orange Diamond, she has sharp teeth, as white as snow.

 

 

"Hope Diamond!, you are the hope to find a home, a hope that never dies! I can't give you back, what you lost, but I can try my very best, to help you creating your very own home." 

 

"Thank you,... Orange Diamond! You are the strength eternal. The stability and solid ground. A bright and warming fire in the night. A transcendental warrior. Our rebirth through cleansing fire, that never dies."

 

The first conversation feels heavy handed and formal. Too many different emotions stir in them and so both newborn Diamonds look at each other insted. Fascinated and relieved they fall into each others arms. Realizing, that both are almost  equally  tall, laughing in happiness, never known before. In the process, both summon huge wings without noticing it.

 

 

**Canto II**

 

 

Hope Diamond is familiar with having wings, but Orange Diamond  is puzzled by  them. Made of fire, they look exactly like in that vision in Limina. Red and orange and yellow with a hint of blue on the outermost tips.

 

 

"What are we going to do now, since we both are finally free?" asks Orange Diamond, not quite sure, what to do with all those possibilites.

 

"First of all, leave this place and take a good break from anything water for a while. I'm going to guise myself as my former self, Lapis and go back to Steven and the Crystal gems. Getting settled and some rest you know. You could join, too! Getting at peace with things", Hope Diamond suggests.

 

"Sounds nice, but why disguising yourself? Would it not be better, if they knew the truth right from the start? I can't ..come with you right away. It's just... I need some time alone to sort myself and get the hang of my new form and powers and just need some time off..." answers Orange Diamond. A bit confused by Hope Diamonds decision to disguise herself, since shapeshifting always means effort and needs concentration and that would be counterproductive for a time off and the reaction, when the truth is revealed, is something the fire Diamond definitely does NOT want to think about...

 

 

"It's  just  too soon. Let's wait, until Steven is a bit older, he is not able to comprehend all this yet. It won't take too long..." assures the water gem.. " Just let us leave..."

 

With these words, Hope Diamond spreads her wings and flaps them. One beat of those large wings is enough to lift the gem several feet off the ground. Orange Diamond watches  closely  and imitates the movement. It works. Her wings lift her  powerfully  off the ground as well. Flying is a  totally  new feeling for the fire gem and she almost immediately decides, that she loves it. Both ascend through the heavy,dark water. All the way, they had descended as Malachite.  Until the chill, the crushing weight of pressure and the pitch black darkness give way to the light, sunlight flooded, warm waters of the surface realm . Finally they break through the surface itself. Both blink against the bright daylight, no longer used to it after such a long time in the abyssal deep. They land on the beach, far away from any sign of civilization, close to a deep forest.

 

 

"You are a natural in flying!" compliments Hope Diamond, fascinated, while shapeshifting into Lapis Lazuli. Next to Orange Diamond the disguised Hope Diamond looks tiny,  maybe  a quarter of the fire gems height.

 

 

"We will meet again and I look forward to it!" chimes the water gem. She beams, and  temporarily  turns back into a Diamond to hug the other  firmly . Then she flies off as Lapis Lazuli, with a wide, happy smile, to find her first friend again - STEVEN.

* * *


	6. Postlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is Orange Diamond now. A whole new form with new powers and possibilities. How will she handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. The laster chapter. Let´s see, how Orange Diamond gets the hang of her new form.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**POST MALACHITE**

 

_The first day_

 Land!  
Finally Orange Diamond has dry land under her feet. Since the crushing weight of the water is gone, every step feels, as if she is barely touching the hot sand as the Diamond walks. Still a bit wonky on her feet. The warm sun dries her white mane and drives the coolness from Orange Diamonds bare skin. The gem hurries into the lush, green forest to avoid an encounter with humans or other gems. In the forest, the sun shines gentler than on the open beach. It sends balmy, warm rays through the green canopy of trees of all heights. It is quiet in the forest, but the silence is not absolute like it has been in the deep. Birds are singing and chirping and all kinds of native creatures rustle through the underwood. Unseen, even eluding the trained eyes of a warrior. With every step the forest reveales an endless plethora of wonders and beautiful sites.

"What a pretty place! I wonder, if the rest of this planet is as beautiful as here..." Orange Diamond murmurs to herself. She summons her fire wings and flaps them carefully. Like on the ascend through the ocean, the wings carry the gem effortlessly higher and higher into the blue sky. Yelping in delight, Orange Diamond begins to try out all kinds of manouvres. Spiralling, looping, sudden dives, soaring above the clouds. She feels how the strong air currents envelop her form and glide by. Air is so much different to water. It´s light, whispering, only resisting very little against her movements. From far above everything is so tiny and the ocean lays below like deep blue silk, like Hope Diamonds skin... Briskly the firebearer shoves the thought aside. She flies for days and nights straight. over all kinds of landscapes, one more beautiful than the other. Rainforests, deserts, grasslands, borreal forests, cities and eternal snow under multicoloured auroras. From time to time Orange Diamond sees animals of all kinds, even humans. There are less of them, than she has ever thought. Once even a plane crossed her way above her. Aircrafts in general seem to be very rare, even infrastructure is quite sparse on this world. With fascination, the flying gem watches the diversed weather patterns - storms and thunderstorms with thunders like canon blows, bright lightnings, that make the white mane poof up and tingles on the skin electrostaticly, downpours, that soak Orange Diamond wet from top to bottom, mist that veils the land, quiet snowfall, blizzards... Especially at dawn or dusk it's more than beautiful to soar above the clouds. Through a celestial landscape in all hues of pastel red, orange, yellow, pink and lilac. Made of water vapor, that looks like as it is soft as a pillow- an illusion, like her own form.

Finally, in the middle of the night, Orange Diamond lands on a rocky, deserted cliff. Her fire wings retreat almost immediately. Slowly she sits down on the short grass and listens to the quiet nocturnal noises. She lets her thoughts trail everywhere and nowhere. Then the Diamond begins to sing, a barely audible hum at first, but it grows stronger and into a song without words. Almost operatic her voice fills the night, clear, wideranged, rich and full and yet with a metallic edge to it. As she sings, her wings reappear, lifting her several feet off the ground. At a very high and strong note, fire appears around her open palms. With a flash her very own clothes appear. A jumpsuit divided in an upper and a lower half with both halves connected by a golden ring. A broad stripe of bare abs stays visible. The upper part is deep orange. with dark red, almost black, pointed shoulder pieces. A wine red cape runs down her back until past her knees. The lower part of the garment is the same orange as the upper half with a belt in wine red. On her feet Orange Diamond wears long, dark red-brown boots with a small heel. A lower-arm-piece of an armour in colours like the boots covers the lower arm and back of her hand.

Finishing her song, the warrior Diamond looks down on herself, a bit overwhelmed by the elegance and regality of her clothes.

"Oh my stars! Whoa, I look so ... Fancy!! Fancy and fabulous, but for roaming around, I'm gonna stick to my old clothes..." with that, she shapeshifts her new clothes into the old Jasper jumpsuit.

Orange Diamond opens her hand, recalling the warm, powerful feeling in her hands from a few minutes ago and there is the flame again. It feels hot and immediately bends to her will like an extension of her hands. Fighting against an imaginary sparring partner, Orange Diamond lets the newfound firepower unify with her powerful kicks and punches. With every cycle of practice, her pyrokinesis and her own fighting style blend more and more into a new sort of fighting pattern. It leaves the Diamond in an exhilerating rush of power. As if the pyrokinesis had always been a part of her programmed energy and personality code. Orange Diamond is mesmerized by the countless possibilites and the bendyness of her fire and her absolute power over it. Power over its size, temperature and force. Fueled with her perfect willpower, the fire stays stable, so not even water could weaken the flame. Let alone extinguish it. First the fire gem thought, this stability is reserved for the fire of her wings, but she soon realizes, that it applies to all her fire.  
The visually most flashing firepower next to the wings is her firebreath. Even though, gems don't need a breath to exist they can still have one. Use and semi-bind it to a element like fire to enhance latters power and weaponize it. Orange Diamond blows a huge flame into the night - red, orange, yellow, white and even a with a touch of blue. There, where its energy is the most concentrated, close to her lips, where it leaves her form. It illuminates the moonless darkness.

Being free and alone slowly takes the shadow of the imprisonment away. With time Orange Diamond finds her lost balance again and relaxes from the constant inner tension. Remembering the songs and dances, she used to know as Jasper, becomes easier as time passes. Time becomes seasons. Every season reveals new wonders and keeps the earth in constant change. Away from the world that held her prisoner, towards a new world of endless possibilities...

...

_Earth, 12 years after Malachite_

Steven takes a deep breath, supressing a sob.

"Everything alright, Rosebud?"

"Hugh?" Steven startles, as he hears the deep, powerful voice of Orange Diamond. He is still humbled by the power that lies within it.

"Oh yes!" he stutters.

"No, you're not alright and you know that you cannot lie to me!" Orange Diamond crouches down to look Steven straight and motherly stern into the eyes. Her gaze makes Steven quiver away in fear, so the Diamonds eyes soften.

"It's hard to describe... I've been proofreading my writing again and again your story hit me straight home! Please don't be mad at me for insisting on writing your story down!"

She pulls Steven on her lap and sits down, holding him in a firm and yet careful and gentle embrace.

"I'm not mad. Yes, I did not like it, when you began, but when you left the script on the table, I could not resist and it's very beautiful. You wrote with such love and care for detail. Showing the painful moments without, how do I say it?, disrespecting them."

"Wow, Thanks!" Steven buries his face in the warmth and strength of Orange Diamond and his quiet sobbing fades away.

"It's ok, Rosebud. It's ok. Take the time you need! I know, it is often too much for you, but things will work out, promise!"

"Thank you so much for everything!" Steven whispers into Orange Diamond´s chest. Without either of them noticing it, the sun sets in a firework of red, orange and yellow and a whisp of rose.

* * *

 


End file.
